moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldaarth Shadowcross
'''Eldaarth Shadowcross '''is a Kaldorei native of Kalimdor, however the exact whereabouts of his birthplace remain unknown. His childhood was spent in a gypsy clan travelling the undergrove of the continent, before breaking off into a more established lifestyle with the Sentinels. Description Physically lean, with large designs tattooed over most parts of his body. Poised and unaffected, bordering on brooding. History * Childhood Eldaarth grew up in a mystical environment innate to gypsy clans, melding the ruckus of the underground with the occult of witchcraft and druidism. * Life in the Army Yet the elf would eventually find his calling with the Sentinels, with whom he enrolled during his young adult years. Placed under the charge of Scout-Commander Serethas, Eldaarth would become an accomplished outrunner of the Kaldorei military. * "Quel'nor" Eldaarth's eventual leave of the army transitioned to his arrival in underground institutions. The Third Alignment is where next put his skills to use; the group was a union of outlaws who had set their focus on the management of a blackmarket dominating the scene of Southern Kalimdor's underground. Mines, arenas, taverns, oil plants; numerous industries were brought into the fold under the organisation's iron fist. * The Third Alignment Despite a quick rise among the consortium's echelons, Shadowcross's period of success was short for their success had caught the eye of authorities and rivals alike. When confronted with the inevitable downfall of their business and the likelihood of succumbing to this overthrow, the Alignment's Heads agreed to retreat north where they would maintain a hold on their empire from a safer location. But deceit and treachery was rampant in the underground; fearing the wrath of the Sentinel Army, a handful of the Alignment exposed these plans with hopes to gain their mercy in return. The bulk of the Third Segment would be massacred a few moons later upon emerging from a mountain pass, moments into the wastelands of Desolace. * Barrow Dens Eldaarth was among the few to be captured and sentenced to a century of jail-time in the Hyjal Barrow Dens. There, he learned the trade of working ink; though originally learning the craft to spend time, he would soon develop an unmatched talent for the art. * The War of the Shifting Sands The year -975 L.C saw the onset of the Qiraji Wars. Three quarters of a century served, Eldaarth's penitentiary sentence was remitted in exchange for his return to the army, assigning him in a vanguard unit partaking in little frontline activity. Heavily employing methods of guerilla warfare, the regimen's task of impairing routes was crucial when numerous elven forces evaded the pursuing Qiraji, slowed down by the treacherous terrain. The days of havoc grazing precariously close to defeat would ulitmately see the Kaldorei and their dragon allies victorious. With his freedom granted, and a promotion to Sentinel Leader pinned to his emerald suit, Eldaarth made his way to the continent's eastern coast. * Silvermantle Baron Eldaarth still held some allegiance to the underground which led to the Sin'Tole's creation, a syndicate operating largely in forgery and money laundering. These activities would all be dissimulated behind those of a shipping company named Silvermantle Exports, held by a wealthy Highborne merchant known as Cyf. The ports of Southern Kalimdor were a hub for illegal industries throughout the aftermath of the War, until the Grand Alliance's fomation and the large underground drift to the Eastern Kingdom that ensued. Subsequently, Eldaarth and a handful of the syndicate sailed off to the lawless town of Booty Bay and established the shop Silvermantle Shipping, marking Shadowcross' first foothold on this new continent's underground market. Ranks, Titles and Awards * Ranks • First Sergeant of the 19th Feralas Infantry ( Sentinel Leader ) • Lieutenant of The Crows ( Resigned ) • Advisor of The Vesalius • Ravenholdt Instructor ( Disbanded ) • Uncrowned Instructor • * Awards • The 'Silver Glaive' for military service to Kalimdor in times of war. • The 'Scarab Cross' for military service in the War of the Shifting Sands. • The 'Outrunner's Ribbon' for distinguishing himself by heroism not involving actual conflict with an enemy. • The 'Outrunner's Glaive' for distinguishing himself on duty contributing to the defense of the Kaldorei People. • *Titles • Imanari "The Accomplished" • Trivia * Eldaarth's backstory spans across various Role-playing platform over the course of almost 10 years. As a result, most of what you've just read has been ICly played out. ( And adapted to fit the Warcraft canonical. ) * I only wrote his story up until the events of Vanilla WoW. The stories that happened during that expansion and the ones that followed might be added in the future. Category:Characters Category:Crime Category:Crows Category:Smuggler Category:Rogues Category:The Tempest Concilium Category:Night Elf Category:Ravenholdt Category:The Vesalius Company Ltd